


| A Life Without You | WangXian

by hinami_yuki



Category: wangxian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinami_yuki/pseuds/hinami_yuki
Summary: A story about Lan Wanji's life after Wei Wuxian's death⚠️MAY contain attempted su1cid3⚠️Started: °July 21st 2020°Ended: -[I first wrote this book on Wattpad, so I didn't know that the chapters will look very short.](My Wattpad account is "hinami_yukiii", if you wanna check it out)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

" **WEI YING!!** " Lan Zhan yelled as he woke up

" **Wangji, you're awake** " says Xichen as he stopped playing the guqin and walked to where Lan Zhan was lying.

" **Brother, where am I?** " asks Lan Zhan as he tried to get up but failed

" **Don't move too much, Wangji. You're still weak and you're arm is still injured** " Xichen says as he helped Wangji sit on the bed

After what Xichen said, Wangji remembered everything and everything that happened with Wei Ying.

" **WEI YING! Where's Wei Ying** " Wangji nearly yelled and tried to get up to find Wei Wuxian

" **Wangji calm down, you can't make your injury worse and Childe Wei...** " Xichen trailed off as if he didn't want to tell Wangji what happened.

" **Childe Wei... He... After he fell from the cliff, clan leader Jiang took some of his disciplines down the cliff in search for Childe Wei's body. But he found nothing, not even a strand of hair** " Xichen says as he poured a cup of tea for Wangji

" **Wangji, I think Childe Wei is-** " Xichen stopped speaking as he saw a tear roll down Wangji's face

" **Can you please leave** " Wangji says with a quiet voice but not quiet enough for Xichen to hear

" **Wangji-** "

" **LEAVE!!** " Wangji yelled which made his brother flinch and leave the room quietly without saying anything

\----------------  
_I almost cried while writing this chapter 😢💔  
\- **P.M**_


	2. Chapter 2

" **Wei Ying...** " Lan Zhan said with a broken voice as he curled up into a ball n stared crying until he realizes one thing and went to his brother. When he was infront of his brother's room, he knocked first and only entered when he heard his brother saying 'come in'.

" **Wangji, what do you want?** " Xichen says as he put down the book he was currently reading to look at his brother

" **Brother, if they didn't find Wei Ying's body, doesn't that mean there's a chance that he's still alive?** " Lan Zhan says as if he's in denial

" **Wangji..** " Xichen softly says, worried for his brother who looks like he has gone crazy

" **Wangji, you know the state he was in when he fell. He couldn't have possibly survive-** " Xichen says while being careful of his words

" **THEN WHY WASN'T HIS BODY FOUND!?!** " Wangji interrupted his brother while he slamed his hands on the table with tears falling and a broken voice.

The commotion attracted other desciplines and Lan Qiren's attention. "What's going on" Lan Qiren's voice was heard as he approached Xichen's room. When the desciplines heard Lan Qiren's voice, they quickly scattered to avoide trouble.

" **Xichen, Wangji. What happened and why-** " Lan Qiren stopped speaking as he saw Wanji crying.

" **Uncle** " Xichen quickly bows. " **Wangji was just in denial of Childe Wei's death** " he said as he looked at his uncle with a worried look.

Lan Qiren sighs and said "Wangji, Wei Wuxian is dead and his death is a good thing because-" Lan Qiren got quickly interrupted as Lan Zhan got up to him and pulled his collar and said

" **SHUT UP! HE COULD HAVE SURVIED. HE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE, HE MIGHT STILL BE ALIVE-** "

" **LAN WANGJI, STOP BEING DELUSIONAL. WEI WUXIAN IS DEAD** " Lan Qiren yelled as he slapped Lan Zhan, as if trying to bring him back to reality.

After Lan Zhan let his uncle go, he fell to the floor and started crying again. Xichen's heart broke as he saw his younger brother so broken, he quickly went beside Wangji and tried to comfort him but failed. "Go to the cold pond cave and stay there until you accept Wei Wuxian's death. And your punishment for protecting him at Nevernight and injuring our and other clan's disciplines will be 33 whips from the discipline whip" Lan Qiren says before he left

" **But uncle-** "

" **Quiet Xichen, your brother needs to atone for his actions and you can't protect him forever** " Qiren says as he looked at Wangji and left

\----------------  
 _Ngl, I kinda cried while writing this chapter. Poor Wanji :((  
\- **P.M**_


	3. Chapter 3

Wangji ignored his uncle as he got up and quickly went to his room to take Bichen (his sword) and Wangji (his guqin) and as he was about to leave when a hand stopped him from leaving his room.

" **Wangji, where are you going?** " his brother says as he examined Lan Zhan and his clothes.

" **I'm going to the Burial Mounds.** "

" **For what** "

" **To look for Wei Ying** " Lan Zhan said not looking at his brother and getting impatient as each second pass

" **Fine, but I'm coming with you** "

Wangji quickly agreed as he couldn't wait any longer. He and his brother got on their swords and went to the Burial Mounds as it was the fastest transportation they got.

When they arrived at the Burial Mounds, Wangji got off his sword and almost fell as the sight infront of him was shocking.

" **After Childe Wei's death, all of the clans stormed into the Burial Mounds insearch for the remaining Wen Clan people. It was horrible. They didn't spare anyone not even the elders, after they thought everyonr was dead they burnt it all down except for the Demon Subdue Palace. A strong ward was placed there so nobody could get in, after many tries everyone gave up and left the Burial Mounds.** " Lan Xichen explained as his brother stood infront of the Demon Subdue Palace.

To both their surprise, Lan Wangji could entered. So while Wangji was searching in the Demon Subdue Palace, Lan Xichen was searching the burned down houses and fields and decided to wait for Wangji to finish.

\----------------  
 _Poor baby 🥺💔  
\- **P.M**_


	4. Chapter 4

Wangji searched every inch of the Demon Subdue Palace but found nothing. When he was about to leave, he heard a cry and went to investigate it. There, he found a small looking boy and realized it was Wen Yuan - the child Wei Ying was taking care of.

Wangji put his hand against his forehead to find out that the child's temperature was rising. He quickly carried the child and left the Demon Subdue Palace without searching any farther. After he left, he told his brother that he'll explain later and he and his brother got up on their sword and flied to Cloud Recesses.

After they reached Cloud Recesses, he told his brother to get a bucket of water and a towel while he tooked the child to his room. When he got the bucket of water and towel, he took off the child's clothes and put him on his bed. He then took the towel, soaked it in water and put it on the child's forehead hoping it'll cool down the child's temperature. When the child has fallen asleep, he calmed down and started explaining to his brother and how he wants to keep this child at Cloud Recesses. His brother agreed and went to his uncle to explain and ask if the child can stay at Cloud Recesses after telling him to pick a courtesy name.

" **Sizhui.. Wen Sizhui..? Lan Sizhui.** " Wanji smiled proud of the name he chose.

" **Your courtesy name shall be Lan Sizhui and I'll protect you just like Wei Ying** " Wanji said as he drifted off to sleep, leaning on the side of his bed while his newly adpoted child peacefully slept on his bed   
\----------------  
 _Aww.. he found someone to protect  
\- **P.M**_


	5. Chapter 5

" **Ge Ge..** " A-Yuan says as he woke up while rubbing his eyes. Wangji, who was taking care of him without resting, hugged as tears fell from his eyes. "Rich ge-ge..? Where are we? And where's ge-ge?" A-Yuan says as he looked at his surroundings only seeing his rich ge-ge and a stranger staring at them.

" **A-Yuan, you're safe now. We're at rich ge-ge's home** " Wangji says as he picked up Wen Yuan and started to check his body for any more injuries. " **Where's my ge-ge?** " Yuan says as he remembered everything and almost about to cry.

" **Your ge-ge..** " Wangji hesitated thinking of what to tell the teary little boy. " **Your ge-ge is in a safe and a wonderful place right now. He's very tired, so he's resting right now** " Wangji says sugar coating his words. " **He told me to take care of you while he's resting..** " Wangji trailed off, unsure of what he's suppose to say.

" **Childe Wei wants you to grow stronger and bigger so when he see you he'll be very happy** " Xichen interrupted helping his brother. " **Wangji, may I speak with you outside?** " Xichen says as Wangji nodded and tried to follow his brother when he felt his sleeves being pulled.

" **Don't leave me, Rich ge-ge.. I don't want to be alone** "

" **A-Yuan, it won't take long. I'll be back as soon as I finished talking with this other ge-ge** " Wangji said as he patted the little boy's head. A-Yuan nodded and let go of Wangji's sleeves as he yawned. Wangji tucked A-Yuan in bed and followed his brother.

————————————————  
 _I'm kinda not satsified with this chapter, but I tried my best :))  
\- **P.M**_


	6. Chapter 6

" **Wangji, why didn't you tell him the truth?** " Xichen sighed, which was rare for the older twin jade to do. " **I'll tell him the truth when the time is right. I can't tell him that Wei Ying died while he's still sick and weak. Something might happen to him.** " Wangji said looking worried for his significant other's child.

" **Wangji-** "

" **Brother, I will tell him when he gets older and stronger. I'm sure that what Wei Ying wants** " Wangji said and went back into the room not letting his brother finish talking.

He knew it was rude, but he felt like crying if he kept talking to his brother.

When A-Yuan was asleep, Wangji sat down beside him and holded his small hand that was cold. After he felt that the child's hand was getting warmer, he let his guard down as he fell asleep.

" **Wei Ying..** " he said as a tear fell down his cheek.

————————————————  
 _I know it's short and I'm not really satisfied with this chapter but I felt like I should let Lan Zhan rest after everything that happened. So I ended this chapter after he fell asleep. Also thank you for reading this book <33  
\- **P.M**_


	7. Chapter 7

Wangji woke up in the middle of the night after hearing cries. He panicked when he saw that A-Yuan was crying and sweating profusely as if he was having a nightmare.

" **Ge-ge, please don't leave me** " the little boy cried and Wangji's heart broke as he felt like crying again.

Wangji picked the crying child up and placed him in a position where he could hug the child. After the child calmed down, he turned to Wangji's side and grabbed his robes unconsciously. Wangji soften at the sight and fell asleep after he hugged the child tightly

————————————————  
 _Ok, I felt bad for Chapter 6 being short. So, I wrote another short chapter skskskks. I'll make the next chapter long, I swear. Ngl, kinda proud of myself for writing this chapter in 30 minutes  
\- **P.M**_


	8. Chapter 8

It has been 8 years since that night. Since Lan Zhan adopted A-Yuan -who goes by Lan Sizhui. And Sizhui was turning 13 this month. Lan Zhan didn't know his exact birth date but decided to make his birthday to the day he first met A-Yuan.

For his birthday, Lan Zhan planned to take Sizhui to the Demon Subdue Palace and tell him the truth. But on their way to the palace, corpses suddenly attcked them which surprised Sizhui and hit his head. After all the corpse were defeated, Lan Zhan carried Sizhui to the palace on his sword.

When they arrived, he carried Sizhui to where Wei Ying's bed was. Everything in the palace was untouched as Lan Zhan threaten to kill anyone who would step in the palace.

" **Where am I?** " Sizhui ask as he woke up after a few hours.

" **A-Yuan, we're at the Demon Subdue Palace. Where you and your ge-ge used to live.** " Lan Zhan said as he stopped meditation and sat beside Sizhui.

" **Who's my ge-ge?** "

Lan Wangji's eyes widen as he heard those words

" **Father? What's the matter?** " Sizhui asked as the man beside him kept looking at him with wide eyes.

" **We need to go back to Cloud Recesses** " Wangji said as he got up and started walking to their horses. He refuse to believe that A-Yuan had forgotten about his Wei Ying. Sizhui followed Wangji without saying a word as he didn't dare to ask why they were going back when they came here for his birthday after seeing how his father was acting.

When they got back to Cloud Recesses, Lan Zhan took Sizhui to the healer to ask about his injury. After getting his answer, he immediately left to get back to this Jingshi. Tears were forming in his eyes, so he was glad that nobody was around. As he almost reach the Jingshi, he just had to run into his brother who got worried after seeing the tears in his eyes.

" **Wangji, what happened?** "

————————————————  
 _I decided to stop here as it is now 2.53am and I'm getting sleepy. Goodnight <3  
\- **P.M**_


End file.
